


love me faster

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, just a little bit though, tatsumayo is ONLY at the very end, the transitional parts are a little weak wah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: “You’re sorry?” The floor creaked as Rei crossed it, invading Mayoi’s personal space without a lick of doubt.Mayoi started another litany of ‘I’m sorry’s, nodding so hard his head was starting to pound. It was so easy for Rei to interrupt his motions, fingers catching him by the chin and tipping his head back. Their mouths were mere centimeters apart when he spoke. “Show me how sorry you are.”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi, Sakuma Rei/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	love me faster

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) FUCKING birthday mayoi.......... this is a concept ive been thinking about since mayois release and im so glad i finally did it :]

“...Now, now. You'd do well to listen more carefully. It's not as if you have a complete understanding of what _I'll_ do either.”

Mayoi wasn’t really one for conflict, preferring to stay in the background for the most part. But Anzu-san was potentially in danger, and he couldn’t sit still and watch her be violated by someone she considered a friend. She was by no means delicate, but it only took one second of lapsed judgement to get in over your head. That being said, Rei was a lot bigger than him, and was also a very scary person with followers that would gut him if he tried to stand up to him alone. So he stayed in the shadows, creeping along the bookshelves and straining his ears to catch every single word of the conversation he’d been eavesdropping on. 

Anzu didn’t seem afraid, or even uncomfortable, really. In fact, she seemed very at ease with him, like she held all the control. Mayoi admired that. It didn’t get rid of the anxiety, but he admired her confidence. The admiration went away when she allowed him to walk her home alone in the dark with no one to help, not that Mayoi would ever, ever tell her that he doubted her judgement. He did doubt it, though, a lot.

While they were out, he snooped around (if asked, he was avenging her). From where he was napping, he saw her come through on her way out, so obviously she wasn’t reading anything. When he sniffed around where Rei had been sitting, there was nothing dubious, just a book on the history of Buddhism. It was a little disappointing, but Mayoi was more than a little bit relieved. Bored, but very relieved that he was perhaps just seeing friendly banter between old classmates. Maybe. He was still kind of suspicious.

The shelf of autobiographies seemed like a nice hiding spot when the library door swung open again, offering a nice gap that he could watch through. It was just his luck that Rei had returned for his things so quickly, and even more unlucky that he knew precisely where Mayoi was hiding. He ignored him at first, walking past his hiding spot to settle back into his armchair.

Curiosity killed the cat, and Mayoi would call himself pretty curious when it came to one of Ensemble Square’s mystery idols. He didn’t really want to die, but if that’s what it took to see an Eccentric up close, so be it. That was his thinking in theory, at least, but he was still pretty freaked out. 

“Not polite to eavesdrop, y’know.” Rei reclined in his chair again, opening his book with a nonchalance that made Mayoi’s stomach churn.

“I wasn’t e-eavesdropping.” He flinched at the volume of his own voice, “Not on purpose, at least.”

Rei quirked an eyebrow, still not bothering to look up from his book. He licked his finger and turned the page, foot tapping on the floor as his eyes scanned over the words. The tension was killing Mayoi, and something told him there was no chance in hell he’d be able to just leave. Now was a perfect time to observe, however; chances to observe the beautiful and talented up close were hard to come by, after all. And Rei was absolutely beautiful, like an imported doll on display where he sat in his armchair. 

Mayoi resisted the urge to creep back behind the bookshelves, much more comfortable observing from afar. But if he was given the chance to be so close, he had to take it. So he took it, inching closer and close to try and see each unique feature left uncaptured by photographers and fans alike. He had the same full lips that were featured in UNDEAD photobooks, but his jawline wasn’t nearly as sharp as makeup would have it look. Overall, all of his features were softer in person, making him look alarmingly human in the lamplight. It was too easy to get lost in those lidded red eyes.

“Don’t you have something to say to me?” Rei finally asked, shutting his book with an audible _snap_.

It was like Mayoi was frozen in place, blood running cold and hair standing on end. His thoughts moved faster than his muscles, racing between all the horrible things that could happen to him all alone in the library. None of the ‘horrible’ things were actually all that bad. UNDEAD’s reputation was already in a bad way, so Rei wouldn’t do anything as foolish as hurting Mayoi. Unfortunately, there were so many other ways to make him miserable without causing harm, and Mayoi was fairly certain there’d be no hesitation.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being so creepy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ducking into a low bow was the slightest bit performative, but it felt right to bow when he was apologizing to someone with a following as great as Rei’s. Plus his idol prestige surpassed even Tatsumi’s.

“You’re sorry?” The floor creaked as Rei crossed it, invading Mayoi’s personal space without a lick of doubt.

Mayoi started another litany of ‘I’m sorry’s, nodding so hard his head was starting to pound. It was so easy for Rei to interrupt his motions, fingers catching him by the chin and tipping his head back. Their mouths were mere centimeters apart when he spoke. “Show me how sorry you are.”

It wasn’t subtle what he was implying, his fingertips were soft on Mayoi’s face, breath fanning over his mouth in a way that made him want it just as much. Pulling away met no resistance, and nor did taking Rei’s hand in his to guide the way to the practice room ALKALOID had been using the last few weeks. How deplorable it was to keep filthy things where Hiiro and Aira would practice, but he couldn’t help himself. One of Mayoi’s only talents was hiding things, and the half-used bottle of lube he kept behind the cassette tapes in the closet was no different. 

If Rei wanted to see how sorry he was, Mayoi would show him in the best way.

Rei was amused by Mayoi’s hiding spot, taking the bottle from him with a delighted chuckle, “Well, well, aren’t you prepared? Hang onto that barre for me, ‘kay?” 

Always a people pleaser, Mayoi made a beeline for the mirror, hands wrapping daintily around the barre while he watched Rei take his time on the walk over. He didn’t move when Rei reached around for his belt, didn’t complain when cold hands shoved his pants out of the way, didn’t make a sound until one of those cold hands rubbed him through his underwear. Then his underwear was pushed down too, exposing him to the harsh air conditioning and forcing him to look at his own body in the mirror. Not for long, though, because Rei decided he wanted Mayoi bent over instead.

“Dirty, dirty…” He mocked, pushing between Mayoi’s shoulder blades until his face was against the barre, “This bottle’s lookin’ a little empty, Ayase-kun. Is this how you make all your new friends?” 

“No!” Mayoi tried to push back against his hand, unable to fight back much once one of those long fingers was inside him, “I-I just tho-thought…” 

“Thought what?” Rei leaned down to speak directly in Mayoi’s ear, easing in another finger and curling both in a way that choked off any budding response, “Thought that your well mannered little friend would wanna bend you over like this? If that’s the case, you’re more delusional than I thought.”

Mayoi was grateful for his gloves, digging his nails into their interior and trying his very best not to show how much the dirty talk was doing for him. Rei played him like a fine tuned instrument, and if he didn’t get something more, he feared this experience would be cut tragically short. His breaths were already coming up short, caught in his throat when he groaned and writhed underneath Rei. If his face wasn’t giving away how bad he wanted it, the way his cock leaked on the floor must have.

“Fucking you’s an act of charity.” Rei was hardly even talking to Mayoi anymore, adding a third finger when he deemed necessary.

Mayoi drooled against the barre, leather gloves slipping when he tried to readjust his grip. Speaking would have just been embarrassing, so he just moved with Rei’s fingers, climbing higher and higher until he was nearing his breaking point. Then he was empty again, exposed and cold when wet fingers were wiped clean on his naked thigh. It was all he could do to not startle when the blunt head of Rei’s cock pressed against him next, slick and hot. He didn’t push inside yet, deft fingers opening the buttons of Mayoi’s shirt to have even more of his body on display.

“To be clear, this isn’t _actually_ an apology fuck, right?” Rei’s change of tone kind of took Mayoi out of the fantasy, but the feeling of teeth on the shell of his ear was still incredible, “I can play a part just fine, but I wanted to be on the same page.”

“B-But I’m so, so, so sorry, Sakuma-san…” Mayoi preferred to just play along, not appreciating the reality check impeding what they’d come to do.

Rei laughed in his ear, but straightened up regardless, one hand framing Mayoi’s hip and the other guiding himself inside. When he shoved in, it was a tighter fit than expected, and Rei said as much, grinding forward until there was nowhere else to go. Mayoi whimpered at the stretch, stomach tight and cramping. As overwhelming a stretch it was, he was loving the feeling, mind going a little foggy when he thought about the position he was in. Being split open by someone so desired by the masses was doing crazy things to his brain, making him pant before it even started feeling good.

Rei was observant, too, wrapping Mayoi’s loose braid around his fingers and pulling his head back. As his head came up, so did the rest of his body, back straightening and eyes snapping open to watch the way his expression twisted with Rei’s first thrust. He looked… good. Since the lights were off, the blemishes on his skin were hidden, leaving him looking soft and supple in the mirror. The sight drew a humiliating moan from him, mouth falling open as Rei’s speed picked up.

The stimulation was already so much, tightening a coil of heat in the pit of Mayoi’s belly with every tug of his hair. He knew he was making all sorts of noise, throat straining every time he unconsciously asked for harder. His body knew what it needed, whether his brain knew it was asking or not. It was hideously endearing.

For that reason, he’d swear on it if asked, and that reason alone, Rei stooped to press a wet, sucking kiss to the side of Mayoi’s neck. There was a sharp inhale, and he was ready to continue separating hair from follicle, until Mayoi exhaled on the most pathetic whimper he’d ever heard. Untucking his face from Mayoi’s neck, the mirror greeted him with a sight that made his cock twitch and heart skip a few beats. Rei had expected the tenderness to have an effect on Mayoi. He did not expect a simple kiss on the neck to make him come so hard his eyes crossed and tongue hung out of his mouth. 

In spite of having just came, Mayoi clung to the barre, rutting back against Rei with stamina unexpected of someone that could hardly walk some days. Overstimulated whines fell freely from his open mouth, and Rei didn’t have to look to see his legs shaking so hard he wouldn’t be able to stand up straight without the barre under his hands and cock inside him. And even worse, he looked so goddamn happy to be of use. 

With every breath he sucked in like he was drowning, he begged for more. Well, if he wanted to be a pretty little cocksleeve so bad, Rei wouldn’t deprive him of the feeling, pushing even harder into Mayoi’s pliant, trembling body. For safety reasons, one of Rei’s arms curled around his waist, keeping him upright enough to lessen the risk of him breaking his nose on the barre. As pleasant as he’d look with an expression twisted by pain, with blood staining his nice white shirt, the idol business was one heavily reliant on appearance. 

“P-please keep g-- ohhhh…!” Mayoi’s body jerked with the sensation, tears spilling over his bottom lashes and drool dripping off his chin. 

It was nice when he was quieter, reduced to unintelligible, overwhelmed sobs, but Rei really wanted to break him. A voice like that would sound heavenly when he screamed. No thought went into how hard he yanked Mayoi’s hair, jerking his head back so hard his sobs petered off into little sad whimpers. Between whimpers, he gasped for air, chest heaving with the effort of staying conscious. It was so easy to take pity on him.

Cum slid down the previously clean mirror, looking downright sinful in the low light; Rei watched it for a moment, then sank to his knees, bringing Mayoi down with him. The floor was a less than desirable place to go at it, but it was all worth it to make Mayoi eat his own cum off the very mirror he’d have to practice in front of the next day. It’d serve him right for both coming without permission and for having the audacity to look so cute while begging Rei to keep fucking him. 

“If you’re gunna to mewl like a kitten, you oughtta clean up your mess the same way.” He was reaching up to shove Mayoi’s face against the soiled mirror, but didn’t get a chance to. Upon being told so, Mayoi bowed his head and started licking, moaning and humming like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

His fingers were still curled around the barre, tightening and loosening with each lazy rock of Rei’s hips; the angle of his face against the mirror made it hard to keep the rest of it out of the mess, leaving him with a cum smeared mouth. He was beautiful, debauched and glassy eyed when his core muscles gave out, leaving him to sag helplessly against the mirror. Even Mayoi’s delicious little whines had come to an end, replaced by wheezing little groans that were satisfying in a completely different way. 

Nosing up behind his ear, Rei flicked his tongue against the lobe, fingers digging into his sides as he murmured, “Is it too much?”

“N-no…” It was more shuddering exhale than word, another plea for more in spite of his body’s limits.

“No?” One hand stroked along the tensed muscle of his thigh, too gentle to offer anything but frustration. 

Instead of letting his voice fail him again, Mayoi shook his head, but even then he was wriggling unconsciously away from the overstimulation itching in the pit of his stomach. Rei tightened his grip to keep him close, teeth scraping the shell of his ear.

“You can let go, Ayase-kun,” He watched Mayoi twitch in the mirror, laughing in a way he hoped was somewhat sexy, “You’ve been _soooo_ good… Let me do the rest.”

It was almost comical how quickly he let go of the barre, hands falling uselessly into his lap and back hitting Rei’s chest. Rei moved his hands to Mayoi’s hips, rubbing over forming bruises before sliding down further to shove his legs open wider. They made a pretty picture in the (mostly) clean mirror, so pretty Rei wished he could take a picture to memorialize it. Instead, he dragged his nails up the inside of Mayoi’s thigh just to watch the abused skin rise up in anger. Red was a lovely color on him, and it was obscenely hard to focus on anything else. Being hard for so long without sufficient stimulation was starting to get uncomfortable, though, and just watching Mayoi suffer in the mirror wasn’t enough. 

“Let me ask you again.” Rei trailed his fingernails up higher, resting his fingers loosely around Mayoi’s neck, “Is it too much?”

Swallowing against Rei’s palm, he shook his head, “No!”

“Do you want more?” He didn’t squeeze just yet, simply enjoying the way Mayoi’s pulse pounded against his forefinger, eager and fast like the wings of a hummingbird. 

“Yeeees!” The word was dragged out when Rei finally flexed his fingers, narrowing Mayoi’s airway.

“Good boy.” Rei murmured in his ear, making the most effort to make the words as intimate and personal as he possibly could. The effect was clear in the way Mayoi skipped several octaves, whining and unconsciously rocking back against Rei in search of immediate stimulus.

For someone that complained of old age and creaky joints, Rei had quite a lot of stamina, shoving into Mayoi without deliberation. The hand around Mayoi’s neck found a new purpose, fingers gripping his chin and forcing him to face the mirror head on. Flushed down to his chest and back arched away from Rei’s chest, Mayoi looked like a model of eroticism. It was a damn shame that he was so shy, sights like him were one of a kind. That made Rei lucky to be the cause of such a sight, though, so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Not just anyone could take such good care of him.

It was a wonder Rei lasted much longer, between the feeling of Mayoi's body and the sound of his cries. Moving to the practice room was one of his best ideas; the extra effort was worth it so he could watch Mayoi twist and contort in his arms in a desperate attempt to find the last bit of pleasure needed to tip himself over the edge a second time. He finally found the right spot after a tireless search, jaw dropping open and toes curling hard enough to hurt. And then Rei was coming inside of him, ignoring Mayoi’s disappointed whine when Rei’s sharp thrusts transitioned into lazy rolls of his hips.

Basking in the afterglow was nice at first, but then Mayoi started getting squirmy, clearly in need of something more. It was cute, he was so shameless when he was more concerned about pleasure than dignity. Rei wanted to spoil him for being so good, and with nothing to hold him back, he would.

“I made you clean up your mess,” He pulled out, easing Mayoi onto the floor with a newfound gentility, “It’s only fair I do the same.” 

“What do you m--” The rest of his words were interrupted by a grunt when he was arranged like a ball-jointed doll, face against the floor and hips in the air. In retrospect, he definitely should have seen what was coming from miles away.

Rei hummed with delight as the flat of his tongue caught a runaway dribble of cum, dragging up the inside of Mayoi’s thigh. As anyone would, Mayoi jolted away from the unfamiliar sensation, thighs quivering and fingers curling around nothing on the floor. If Rei noticed, he didn’t care, licking like he was hungry and employing one of his thumbs to help him catch every drop. When the tip of his tongue pushed inside of Mayoi, the world stood still, electricity crackling underneath his skin and heart beating out symphony in his ears.

With the way he was laying, the only place he could look was the mirror, forced to watch as Rei moaned through every movement of his tongue like it was stimulating him too. But he liked to watch, finding a sort of confidence in the way he looked underneath Rei, enjoying the way they looked together. It wouldn’t last, there was nothing close to love in the way Rei fucked him on his tongue, but it seemed neither of them would shed any tears over it. They got what they came for, and Mayoi was happy to be seen as viable. Rei _wanted_ him. And now that he was having him as many times as he so desired, Mayoi saw no reason to trip over himself trying to be attractive. His best would be more than enough.

“Tell me you still want it.” Rei said it like it was an order, but he fooled no one with the way he stroked the crease of Mayoi’s hip, fully prepared to stop.

“I do.” Mayoi tried to straighten up, arms as useful as limp noodles at his sides, “I want it so bad, Sakuma-san…”

“Mmmm, say my given name.” Rei lapped distractedly over his perineum, eyes fluttering shut and grip tightening as his tongue wandered higher to pull Mayoi back against his face.

“R-Rei-san…!” If his tongue wasn’t bad enough, two very well practiced fingers joined it, reigniting nerve endings in the process of recovering. It was already a hair past too much, and when those fingers pressed in the right place, Mayoi’s vision blacked out. 

Distantly, he could hear himself moaning, could hear the repulsive squish of Rei’s fingers inside of him. And then all he could hear was his voice getting caught in his throat, body tensing up so hard he felt like he’d break. More than that, he felt like he was on fire, choking and shaking once he could move again, but the feeling continued. It overtook the discomfort of his knees on the ground, washing over his pain receptors in a way that felt so unnaturally good it was like he was dying. He was crying again, or maybe he hadn’t stopped, and the floor was slippery underneath his face when he tried to recoil from the pleasure. 

“Wonderful…” Rei smiled against his thigh, fingers working him through the first (and probably best) dry orgasm of his life, “You’re a masterpiece, Ayase-kun.”

The floor was cold through his shirt when Rei flipped him onto his back, lips brushing over the tear tracks on his cheeks. It was a needlessly sweet touch, just like the way his fingers skated along Mayoi’s shirt buttons, making him presentable as he came back down to earth. It was deserved aftercare, not overstepping and nowhere near unwelcome. When it came to redressing the lower half of his body, Rei ran into an obstacle. A lazy ‘kukuku’ fell from his lips and the gentle, placating kisses he was pressing to Mayoi’s cheeks traveled past his chin. 

Rei’s hand closed around his cock, sinful mouth biting and sucking at the side of his neck; it was way too much for Mayoi’s fried brain, though, sending him past overstimulation and into a visceral kind of pain. Anxiety welled in his chest, tongue glued to the back of his teeth and lungs constricting so tight he could hardly breathe. When he found his voice, it was out of desperation and nothing else.

“Stop, stop, stop!” To his credit, Rei stopped right away, hands and mouth off of Mayoi as soon as he heard the first ‘stop’. He was apologizing, voice inaudible over the white noise that’d started in Mayoi’s head, looming when he sat up on his knees. Oddly enough, not being touched felt just as bad in a different way, tears and snot running down his face when he tried to get up. Rei was there to support him when he did, his face softened to a sympathetic expression, and demeanor so different Mayoi was getting whiplash.

“Is it alright if I help you back to your room? I’d hate to make you walk back all by yourself.” The delinquent’s edge was missing from his voice, and his hand rubbed between Mayoi’s shoulders like it was meant to be there.

Speaking didn’t work that time, Mayoi’s throat feeling swollen and closed off when he tried, so he just nodded. Rei smiled at him, then, getting up with the agility of a cat and tugging Mayoi to his feet as well. Even when his legs shook, Rei beared his weight, allowing Mayoi to do all of the work in redressing himself. It was nice to be held up without a consequence.

The mess they made on the floor, meager in comparison to the one that Mayoi had licked up, was left behind when they left the practice room. Part of him felt bad, and another reminded him of all the things he’d seen happen in the shadows around the building. Just thinking about Fushimi-san’s midnight rendezvous from a week before eased his guilt significantly. And made him slightly anxious, not that anyone knew he’d seen anything. StarPro was full of intimidating idols, and Mayoi was terrified of every single one of them.

“You’ll have to lead the way,” Rei’s hand slid down his arm to interlock their fingers, free hand on standby in case Mayoi needed more support.

The outdoor air was thick and hot, not helping with the sweat sticking their clothes to their skin. It was a short walk, though, and the singing of bugs in the shrubbery made it feel like less of a walk of shame. That being said, it was still very much a walk of shame. No amount of sugar coating or chivalry could erase that he’d just had incredibly filthy sex in his place of employment. The disappointment his family would be feeling if they could see where he’d ended up had a sick thrill running up his spine.

Rei held the door to the dorm building for him, and Mayoi hummed a ‘thank you’ as he dug his room key out of his pocket. 

The door plate glowed in the dark upon Aira’s insistence, and even cuter in the dark than it was in the light. Rei snickered when he saw it, squinting to read the names and smiling fondly when he got to Aira’s; Mayoi must’ve made a sound of confusion, because he explained his thoughts without any other prompting.

“I think one of your roommates may be a fan of my UNDEAD.” He giggled into his hand, delighted by the recognizable handwriting. 

“He…” Now Mayoi was giggling, trying to visualize Aira’s idol shrine, “He has a poster of you on our wall. It’s really cute.”

“I’m sure he’ll be quite jealous of you, then.” A hand settled on the curve of his cheek, cool and soothing.

“Maybe…” Back came his shyness, though his nerves stayed away. Leaning into Rei’s hand was so easy, and the thumb that rubbed over his cheekbone was so gentle in comparison to their earlier affair. 

When Rei kissed him goodnight, it was like tasting euphoria. Realistically, all Mayoi had to do was close his eyes and hold on, because Rei did a whole lot of the work. It was like his hands couldn’t stay still, migrating to pet Mayoi’s hair and cradle his hip; it was like they’d gone on a date and he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. He was classy enough to keep his tongue to himself, but still took the chance to suck Mayoi’s lower lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. No one had ever kissed him like that. Rei, it seemed, was giving him a lot of firsts.

“Ayase-kun.” Rei separated their mouths with some hesitance, smiling that same blithe smile, “I’ve given you quite a workout tonight. Best head inside before I have my wicked way with you again, hm?”

“Mmmm…” Mayoi giggled again, feeling light as a feather when he didn’t have to think about the burning of his muscles or shame from his actions, “Goodnight, Sakuma-san.” 

The airheadedness left like a gust of wind as soon as Rei let go of him, but he tried to play it up for show. His key scratched inside the lock, latch clicking as he turned it. He slipped it back into his pocket, composing himself as much as possible before he’d have to sneak across the room to his bed. Thinking about it, Mayoi really wanted a shower before facing his friends. Rei’s hand followed him, resting securely on the small of his back for unsolicited support.

There was no more procrastinating now. He had to go inside, because Rei wouldn’t leave until he did, and something told Mayoi that suggesting they take a shower together wouldn’t go over well. He inhaled, then exhaled, then turned the handle, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, all his effort went to waste.

“Mayoi-san?” Tatsumi, obviously still awake despite the hour, made it to the door within a few blinks, warm and familiar when he reached out to support him, “What’s happened to you?”

“No, no, no, it’s okay! He...” When Mayoi pivoted to show that Rei had, in fact, walked him back to his dorm like a gentleman, there was no one there. 

“You look ghastly... Let’s get you to bed, okay?” Tatsumi was by no means subtle when he paused in smoothing Mayoi’s hair back to feel his forehead, clearly perplexed when there was no fever to detect.

Mayoi was too tired to argue, shuffling across the floor as quietly as he could to avoid disturbing Aira and Hiiro. When he glanced over, they were fast asleep in their bunks, looking like little cherubs. How ironic it was for him to come back in such a debased state. There was little time for self deprecation, though, as Tatsumi took on a very quick pace for someone half asleep. 

They made good time, though, flopping on Mayoi’s thin mattress with a quiet huff of laughter from Tatsumi and an abused groan from the bedframe. Together, they got Mayoi’s pants off (Tatsumi had the decency not to comment on the scratches) and replaced them with pajama pants. The soft fabric was something he didn’t realize he was looking forward to feeling, and it was so hard to stay awake once he was in bed. Tatsumi unbuttoned his shirt for him, only making him move when it was completely necessary, humming a hymn to keep his nerves at bay. Once it was off and Mayoi’s torso was bared for all to see, though, he froze.

“My goodness, Mayoi-san, is that…” Tatsumi’s mouth twisted into a concerned frown, “Hold on.”

Shame and horror filled Mayoi’s gut, and before he could stop himself he was scratching at the remnants of the cum that’d dried on his skin. He was already so embarrassed, so humiliated by what he’d done, and Tatsumi of all people finding some of the only proof it’d happened was the worst fate possible. Well, considering his other two roommates, certainly not the _worst_ fate, but it was still really bad. Even worse, it wasn’t coming off fast enough, and Mayoi was starting to get worked up thinking about how disgusting it was to come home all messy and used...

“Stop that, you’ll break the skin.” And then a warm wash rag was scrubbing over his stomach, gentle around the shape of Tatsumi’s fingers. It traveled higher up his chest than necessary, ridding his skin of sweat and dried spit as well. “You’re safe, so try to relax. I’ll take good care of you.”

And so Mayoi did, melting into his sheets and humming happily when Tatsumi settled on the mattress next to him to wash his face too. It was a new feeling, being taken care of in such an intimate and noninvasive way, and so he tried to enjoy it as long as it lasted. After a while, it kind of felt like it was lasting a little too long, strokes languid and gentle in a way that did no cleaning and offered a lot of comfort. But all good things come to an end eventually, and Tatsumi’s bed bath was no exception.

“Did he…” It was kind of cute how he avoided foul language, and Mayoi could see him glance over his shoulder to make sure neither of the kids had woken up, “Anywhere else?” 

“Oh, uhm.” Mayoi unconsciously squeezed his thighs together, chewing on the inside of his cheek at the mere concept of telling anyone what else Rei had done to him, “I think I’m clean now…”

Tatsumi looked relieved at that, getting up to put the dirty clothes and rag in the laundry before anyone could see them. While he was away, Mayoi exerted only enough energy to pull his shirt over his head, muscles burning even after he laid back. Practice would be hellish the next day, but there wasn’t an ounce of regret in his body. Everything about his runin with Ensemble Square’s demon king was out of his most twisted dreams, and he wasn’t about to pretend like he didn’t enthusiastically consent to every minute of it.

Tatsumi came back from the bathroom after a minute, glass of water in one hand and a few little pills cupped in the other.

“Open wide.” He laughed to himself when Mayoi stuck his tongue out, eyes half shut with drowsiness, “These shouldn’t take long to kick in, so don’t try to wobble around anywhere, alright?”

Once Tatsumi helped Mayoi swallow and settle back against his pillows, he was starting to pull away, presumably to go back to his own bunk and get back to sleep. It was selfish when he latched onto Tatsumi’s thin wrist, but it felt like he was the last chance Mayoi had to make it through the night. In his defense, he’d had quite an emotional ride over the course of his evening, and wanting to be cuddled wasn’t that much to ask. 

“C-can you stay until I fall asleep?” He was gripping Tatsumi’s wrist way too hard, but being alone felt even worse, bed too cold and empty.

“Oh, Mayoi-san, of course I’ll stay.” There wasn’t any hesitation in his answer, no apprehension in his movements when he crawled into bed next to Mayoi. His presence was a comforting one, and scrambling to make space was worth the sting of moving again. Without being asked, Tatsumi slung an arm around Mayoi, tucking the other up underneath his pillow. 

“Comfortable?” Tatsumi tugged the blankets over them, smiling in a way that translated into his voice.

“Mhmm…” Mayoi snuggled even closer, nose buried in the shoulder of his tee shirt and nerves eased by the familiar smell. He fell asleep to the sound of Tatsumi breathing and the feeling of fingers combing the knots out of his hair so gently they never pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me how this got so long i dont know and im SICK of it


End file.
